Debugging is a methodical process of finding and reducing the number of bugs, or defects, in a computer program, thus making it behave as expected. As software and electronic systems have become generally more complex, the process of detecting errors in the coding of those systems has become much more difficult. Debugging difficulty is further exacerbated by complicated interactions between a computer program being analyzed and other computer programs and hardware.